The Wrath Of Djet!
by Yokai Hebitori
Summary: This is a short FanFic based on the snake deities of Egypt, old & new villians, new alliances, and loyalaties being tested. Find out what happens when Rath's past comes back to haunt him, and how will Prestly and the other guardians survive without him?
1. ACT01: Prologue: A New “Foolproof” Plan

Author's Note #1, **PLEASE ****READ**:

**((** I'm sure most of you know me from writing, reading, and reviewing Anime stuff, but I've decided as part of celebrating HALLOWEEN, which was yesterday. I feel that I should write a FanFic for one of my favorite cancelled shows, _Mummies Alive!_, which was one of my favorite shows from when I was younger. I would always watch this before school with my brother, who was the one that got me interested in this show in the first place. I also wanted to thank (Ner'ual Say'lar) and (Golumfryingeggs) for inspiring me to write this when I read their fics of this show. In addition, this story is going to be written like an easy read since this was a show for younger viewers. **[****WARNING****:** Since this was a child's show on television, it will still contain the same humor and childish jokes, but I'm going to mature-it-up a bit in the later chapters _(just like how the original writers, _Gary Stuart Kaplan and Steven Melching,_ intended (including the fight scenes, which I'll try my best at it).)_**] **

_**[Also, "Djet" means "snake(s)" or "serpent(s)" in the Ancient Egyptian language, which I found out during my research on Ancient Egypt]**_, and this story is going to be like an episode (or two) of the show_ as if this was going to be part of the series [just for the fun]; _I'm going to divide it into chapters or ACTS (like a play) to describe the scenes more thoroughly as I can, instead of writing the whole episode at once (like my other story). Sound cool? Well, I think that's enough babbling….so, let's begin.

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!!!

**And, HAPPY HALLOWEEN****!!!!!! **

**~ Hopefully, you all had fun Trick-Or-Treating...And, were Respectful To The Dead! ^^ ~** **)) **

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show, except the _OC_ ones, which are my _Own Characters_ that I added, but those characters would most likely be based on the Ancient Egyptian culture and its deities. _Also, I may have changed each character's purpose from the show to fit into this story, by accident and purposely, but its close enough_; plus, that's why they call it FanFiction.

**

* * *

**

ACT I (# 01) – Prologue: A New "Foolproof" Plan

_Written By: Yokai Summoner_

As the full moon shown brightly in the night sky over San Francisco Bay, there was one figure by the Golden Gate Bridge on a boat floating near the so-called 'Western Gate,' a parallel gateway to the ancient spirits of Egypt. It was none-other-than the villainous sorcerer, Scarab with his usual magical-talking-snake staff, Heka accompanying him for another one of his schemes, to get Prince Rapses' soul inorder to gain the power of immortally.

They stood there waiting until Heka, who looked dead tired of waiting around, asked Scarab, "How do you know that _this_ plan of yours will work?" She continued to explain her reasons for asking, "I mean, all of your other plans, as you say, are brilliant and yet, it always fails miserably everytime. What makes this one any different?"

Scarab replied in return, "_Because_, it's _my_ plan…so, _shut up_ already. They're finally coming through." Just then two figures from the 'Western Gate' came walking out; it was the Egyptian Gods, **Set** (_The God Of All That Is Dark And Evil_) and **Anubis** (_The Gob Of The Underworld_), who both had an annoyed expressions on their face.

While growling like a mad dog, Set spoke, "So, why did you summon us, again?"

Heka attempted to lighten the situation as she tried to tell Scarab, "Hmm…talk about "being summoned on the wrong side of the…" but was suddenly interrupted by Set with his fowl attitude.

"ENOUGH!...If you won't tell us, then we will have no choice but to destroy you _both_ for summoning us, you insolent fools," replied Set.

"Well….talk about _rude_," Heka continued to joke around as she told the sorcerer, "…Scarab, I thought these two were trapped in the Mirror of Darkness **(**_**NOTE: from episode 16, "The Face In The Mirror"**_**)**, how could you have known that they've escaped, not to mention the simple fact that no one ever escapes from there."

"What can I say......I'm good," replied Scarab jokingly as he told Heka, but still with his calm composure.

"Oh, Shut Up! Of-course we've escaped, we're _Gods_ not simple mortals, you insolent snake!" Set replied to Heka's comment as he seem a bit offended that she would imply that they were too weak to escape from the spirit of Darkness.

"…Yeah," agreed Anubis, who was not the kind of God that had intelligent responses.

"Oh...be quiet, you're no help," replied Set quietly and discouragingly to his friend, and Anubis' only response to that was "…Sorry."

Heka said in return as she knew how humiliating it was for Anubis to be disheartened, "Well, talk about a let-down."

Scarab, who grew weary of the conversation, finally broke the silence, "Enough chit-chat. I summoned you both to ask a favor."

"Why should _we_ help you?" replied Set.

Scarab began to explain, "Because, I know that you _hate_ the Mummies as much as I do…"

Set intriguingly wanted to know more about what Scarab wanted since the topic of the Mummies, the four guardians that protected Prince Rapses' spirit, came up, "Go on…"

"…Well, I think that it's about time that you finally got back at them for trapping you in the Mirror of Darkness and humiliating you, Gods. So, I'll help you destroy the Mummies _if_ you help me," said Scarab with his intentions, and his new plan still a mystery.

"Ha…" Set began to laugh at the humorous gesture as he stated, "I don't need your help to destroy them, you pathetic mortal. Besides, I already have my hands full with one incompetent fool." Anubis knew that the 'incompetent fool' meant him since he knew that he got on Set's nerves from time-to-time as he exclaimed, "Hey!"

Set, who was surprised by his friend's outburst, asked him, "What?" Unknowingly that he had offended Anubis for the implication that he thought he was an 'incompetent fool.'

"_Humph_!" said Anubis as a response to Set's question.

Set trying to ask nicely, "What makes you think that I was talking about you?"

"Instinct…plus, you _looked_ at me," said Anubis as he crossed his arms and continued to pout.

"…uh…" as Set finally realized that Anubis knew what he meant by his words, but Scarab was still impatient with the conversation as he replied, "May I continue?"

"Yeah-Yeah, go on," said Set with a new attitude that was opposite from earlier.

"I know that with _me_ you have a better chance to destroy the Mummies since I know most of their weakness," said Scarab, and he continued his last statement to the Egyptian deities, "Plus, you…alone…" and while looking at Anubis he finally stated, "…or with your current kind of help, could not get the job done right."

Anubis growled at Scarab from the insult that he was receiving from the sorcerer. Set looked at Anubis, who looked like he was going to attack at any minute, turn to Scarab and answered, "But, if you know their weakness then why haven't you destroyed them already?"

"Ha…If I could do it, would I be asking you two dog-brains for help. My plan involves us teaming up against them, and together we would be a stronger force against them," replied Scarab.

"I like the sound of this. What-do-think, Set?" asked Anubis while looking at Set for his reaction.

Set looked back at Anubis then back at Scarab, and after thinking a bit about the offer, he concurred, "Fine…but only on one condition."

"What is it?" asked Scarab.

Set replied with a smile, "_We_ get to destroy _all_ of the Mummies,…including the boy."

Scarab frowned as he was not happy when heard this, he answered, "_Only when I'm through with that child will you get to destroy him _— I need his powers to gain immortality or there's no point at all asking for your help."

Set paused again and at last replied, "Fine...Agreed. Now, what _is_ this favor you ask?"

Scarab smiled at the fact of their new truce, he spoke, "I want you to summon Mehen, Wadjet, and Kebehwet…only you and Anubis can do this, especially since they'll listen only to other Gods."

Set and Anubis then looked at each other; then, back to Scarab while Heka had a surprised look on her face at the new revelation of his master's request from the two Gods.

[TO BE CONTINUED…]

(End of **ACT I (# 01)**)

* * *

Author's Note #2:

(( Wondering who the trio that Scarab asked for? Well, you'll find out soon enough, but here's a hint…they're all deities that are worshipped in Ancient Egypt, like I've said before in the Disclaimer that most of my 'OC' characters are based off of the Egyptian culture and their deities—still can't get it…well, you'll just have to wait then for the next ACT.))

[If there was a problem with this chapter, then I'll revise it with a better one; so, if any reader wants this story to continue, please review. Lastly, if any reader has suggestions or questions, you know how to contact me.]

**Thanks for Reading!**

**And, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, once again!!!!!! Can you believe that Thanksgiving is just around the corner!!!!!!**

**(^_^)**


	2. ACT02: The Artifact

Author's Note #1, **PLEASE ****READ**:

**((**First, sorry for the delay to post my chapters, especially after the holidays are over. This was suppose to be my first holiday fic, but I haven't done a very good job updating this; As most of you know, I've been way too busy doing family stuff and other more important priorities came up, but hopefully, some readers will be glad to know that I will be continuing this fic, as well as my other 'GX fic.'

Second, I want to, once again, thank (Ner'ual Say'lar) and (Golumfryingeggs) for inspiring me to write this with their fics of this show, and I want to especially thank those who _**read**_, _**reviewed**_, _**added me to your favorites**_ or _**story alerts**_. Also, for letting me know what your thoughts are about this fic – you're the only reason why I'm continuing this…so, "thanks"….and, without further adieu…

ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!!!**)) **

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show, except the _OC_ ones, which are my _Own Characters_ that I added, but those characters would most likely be based on the Ancient Egyptian culture and its deities. _Also, I may have changed each character's purpose from the show to fit into this story, by accident and purposely, but its close enough_; plus, that's why they call it FanFiction.

* * *

**ACT II (# 02) – The Artifact**

The four Mummies: Ja'Kal, Rath, Nefertina, and Armon along with Prestly Carnovan walked into the dark museum during closing hours. Prestly was leading them all to a certain new exhibit in the museum. Until Ja'Kal spoke up, "Remind us again, O Prince, why we're here at this hour."

Prestly replied excitedly, "Because…my mom told me that this cool new exhibit was opening tomorrow, an--d…since she can't take me…I figured, why not go right now with you guys. Plus, I thought it would be sooo cool if we could be the first ones to see the new exhibit before anyone else."

Rath, on the other hand, was not as pleased or excited as Prestly was, and he gave a gruff and asked arrogantly, "What a bunch of nonsense…I can't believe you dragged us here for a reason as insane as that…" and the rest of his words remained mumbled under his breath.

Prestly curiously asked, "Huh…Is it something I said? I thought you guys love checkin' out the new exhibits 'cause some of it reminds you guys of…well, Ancient Egypt. Plus, this new exhibit _is_ from your own exact timeline…" Then, referring to Rath, "…_and_ I thought that you, of all people, love checkin' out the new exhibits in the museum, right?"

Rath was about to reply until Armon sort-of shoved and responded for him, "Of course we LOVE it, O Prince…Rath's just being…well, Rath…but with a crankier mood than usual. I think that he's just getting _too old_ or something."

"Old? You guys are all at least 3,000 years old or whatever; so, aren't you all about the same age as Rath and 'old' like him?" asked Prestly.

"Uh…I-don't-think-so," Armon was thinking hard about it; then, he continued, "since he is the oldest one out of all of us, even back then, he was considered _old_, my Prince."

Rath heard Armon quite well that he answered in the more aggressive, arrogant tone, "Young Prince, I just don't see why this can't wait till tomorrow. Either way, you're going to see this new exhibit with us whether it is tonight or tomorrow, and _what_ is _so_ important about being first…" Prestly did not respond since he was surprised by Rath's comment to his statement.

"You know that I am right when I say, it doesn't matter if we even see this new exhibit tonight before anyone else or tomorrow with the crowd. It is not like the displays will be any different or change in next 48 hours," stated Rath in the same tone.

Ja'Kal concurred, "I agree with Rath's concern. "It is unwise for the antelope to go wandering off into the darkness alone when he could graze with the rest of the herd because you never know when danger will strike."

Both Armon and Prestly were confused by Ja'Kal's usual analogies that they questioned. "Huh?"

Nefertina, who also did not get his recent analogy, asked Ja'Kal, "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Ja'Kal explained himself, "I'm a hunter, and good hunters have many good analogies to teach warriors-in-training. Besides, is it _really_ important that we must go during closing hours? …Like Rath said, "_The displays will be same_," and especially since Scarab has been strangely quiet these past few weeks."

Nefertina surprisingly asked, "And, you're complaining?"

"No, it's just unusual…" Ja'Kal continued, "It's just not like Scarab to be so quiet when he usually has a scheme planned out to get our Prince; I bet as soon as we let our guard down, Scarab will announce his presence when we least expect it."

Nefertina asked another question since she thought that their leader was being unreasonable, "Come on, don't you think you're worrying too much?"

"No," stated Ja'Kal.

"Come on, the quicker we check out the displays, the quicker we can leave…right?"

Armon agreed with Nefertina, "Yeah, anyways…since we haven't seen Scarab in a long time, maybe he finally gave up." As Armon said this, Rath shook his head in disapproval of the conversion that he went wandering off.

"Yeah, right Armon…maybe _now_ he's gonna be _our_ friend too," laughed Nefertina sarcastically.

Ja'Kal stated with no emotion since he thought Armon's comment was unintelligently said, "Armon, I don't think that'll happen, especially not in Scarab's case."

"Are you sure? You know, people can have a 'change of heart' after awhile," Armon jested again.

Ja'Kal stated again with no emotion, "Again--I don't think that'll _ever_ happen, Armon."

"Oh, well…then maybe, he finally got tired of getting his _tut_ kicked around by _the best guardians in all of ancient Egypt_," Armon proudly stated while Nefertina laughed and agreed with him as she responded, "...Heh, yeah…"

Ja'Kal could only shake his head sideways in embarrassment of Armon's comment.

Armon could not understand why Ja'Kal was shaking his head in disapproval; so, he asked him, "What? It could happen."

Ja'Kal reasoned with his friend again, "Armon, I don't think he'll be the kind of person to just give up after 5,000 years of vengeance. I still think that it'll be much safer for the Prince to stay home during nights and do something like this in the morning or when there are others around. You understand what I mean, right Rath?" Ja'Kal looks around, but Rath was nowhere to be found, and he called again, "Rath?"

Armon asked with concern, "Now, where'd he go?"

In the next room, Rath was already checking out the new exhibit, and he was unimpressed by the displays. That is until he came across an amulet…but it was no ordinary amulet. The unique feature on that piece of jewelry is what caught Rath's attention. It was an exact replica of Rath's gold and green snake amulet, but instead it was black and green with gold trimmings; the dark-snake amulet made Rath becomes worried and hypnotized by the strange new pendant.

"Maybe _he_ got tired and went back to the Sphinx," Armon reasoned.

"Armon, do you hear yourself…Rath skippin' out because he's too tired to check out the exhibits in the museum…" said Nefertina.

"Your right…my bad."

Nefertina asked their leader with concern, "Ja'Kal, do you think that there's something up with Rath; I mean, he hasn't been himself these past few days."

Ja'Kal concurred with Nefertina, "Yes, he has been acting strangely, and not eating or resting like usual, and he's reading texts from the old days, even books before our time."

Prestly, who heard what they said, joined in, "Uh, Guys…doesn't Rath always do that?"

"Yes, my Prince, but it seems that he's behavior is…well, more extreme than usual," the leader replied.

Armon added, "He sure has been moodier more," while Nefertina reasoned with Armon and said, "Well, you would be too if you didn't rest or eat; even though we don't need to eat 'cause we're mummies and all, but we still need to rest."

Rath, who was now behind them, heard every word that they said. He questioned them, in a the same usual arrogant tone, after he cleared his throat, "Are you chatterboxes done lollygagging?"

"There you are…you had us worried," stated Ja'Kal with relief.

In contrast, Rath took his friend's statement of concern offensively, "Worried? …Worried?! Are you implying that I can't take care of myself?!"

Ja'Kal surprised and tried to reason with the scriber, "Well, no, but…"

Rath interrupted Ja'Ka again, "…do you think that I am _too weak_ from _hunger_ or _rest_ to defend myself? Well…"

Ja'Kal stumbling with his answer, "Well, --we think…"

Rath, who continue to interrupt his friend, without giving him a chance to explain their concern, "Well, I'll have you know that I was taking care of myself since I was seven; so, don't _ever_ bother _worrying_ about _me_ again, got it?!"

"…sure," said Ja'Kal as he was saddened that Rath took their worrying with such offense, while the others were looking on with concern.

Rath gave a small gruff and with a more calmer tone; he replied, "Now, let's get a move on shall we…"

Then Armon, Nefertina, and Prestly quickly followed after, except for Ja'Kal, who had his mind deep-in-thought about his friend, Rath, who had never took their worrying so offensively before and seems to be more insulting than usual.

Rath arrogantly jested to their leader as he noticed Ja'Kal still standing there pondering his thoughts, "You know, you're awfully slow for a warrior…are you sure that _you're_ in good health to be worrying about _me_ when you can't even take care of yourself."

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm fine," Ja'Kal was confused by the scriber's statement.

"You sure, cause either you're glued to the floor or you're deadbeat tired of moving, which means you're the one not getting enough rest, not me."

Ja'Kal caught up with everyone and replied to Rath, "I'm fine, but I still think that you're the one—"

Rath still with his rude and arrogant attitude, interrupted, "Good, then moving on."

Then the four Mummies finally made it to the new exhibit, while Ja'Kal was still shocked of his friend's attitude. As they started to check out the new displays, Nefertina stops at the same amulet that Rath saw earlier and exclaimed, "Whoa, check out that bling."

Armon asked, "What?..." In addition to Armon's question, Prestly questioned curiously, "What bling?" as so did Ja'Kal, who said with concern, "What is it?"

Rath, who knew what they were looking at, stayed where he was and looked at the old texts that were on display.

Armon asked again, "Whoa, I think I've seen that before, but where?"

"Yeah, there is something familiar about it," Prestly agreed with the muscle-bound guardian.

Instead, Ja'Kal thought to himself, "_That amulet…it's exactly like Rath's only darker. How that possible? Amulets were only made for one individual. Could that amulet be the reason for Rath's sudden mood swings?_" He then look at Rath and at the new dark amulet in the display.

Prestly responded distractedly, "Oooo…check out the cool weapons over there!" Everyone rushed to the next display, except Rath who finally decided to check out the dark-snake-amulet again. As before, he was baffled, dazed, and hypnotized by the amulet. It was almost as if his mind was off somewhere else while his body was motionless, and it just seems that he, some-what, fears this new dark medallion.

Ja'Kal notices that Rath was still by the mysterious amulet's display and thought, "_Hm…I think that he, too, suspects that something's off with that amulet. Maybe I should try a joke; that should lighten the mood a bit_." So, he asked jokingly and smiled, "You coming, I didn't think that scribers needed more time to comprehend jewelry."

Rath gave Ja'Kal a death glare since he did not find the joke to be very humorous, turned around, and started to walk away from the display towards the direction from where they entered, "…I'll see you all back at the sphinx." This left Ja'Kal surprised that Rath took his joke so offensively, like his comment eariler about their concern with Rath.

"—But Rath…" Nefertina trailed off.

Armon added, "Come on, Rath…Ja'Kal was only joking, right?"

"Armon's correct; I was only kidding," Ja'Kal tried at a last attempt to explain his statement, but Rath did not care; he continued for the exit and left the museum.

Nefertina replied to their leader, "Nice one, Ja'Kal," while Armon only gave a sigh as a reaction to their friend's departure.

Ja'Kal thought uneasily, "_Now, why did he take that comment so seriously. He usually gets my lame jokes; something is definitely off...and, I guess, we'll just have to be the ones __to find out what it is that's bothering him."_

[TO BE CONTINUED…]

(End of **ACT II (# 02)**)

* * *

Author's Note #2:

**(( **Wondering why Rath is moodier and why he fears the new amulet in the new upcoming exhibit? And, what could Scarab's plan be with the truce that was formed with Set and Anubis? Also, why would Scarab want his new allies to summon Mehen, Wadjet, and Kebehwet? Well, you'll find out next time in ACT III. **))**

[If there was a problem with this chapter, then I'll revise it with a better one; so, please review…if not then the story continues.]

**Thanks for Reading!**

**(^_^)**

* * *


End file.
